Yamcha (Universe 7)
Yamcha Zedaki was a Human warrior who was a member of the Dragon Ball Gang and later the Earth's Special Forces. Orphaned at a young age, Zedaki, along with his cat named Puar, lived with his grandparents in a small village in the Diablo Desert. By the age of seventeen, Yamcha had become a bandit that robbed travelers who passed through. In 746, Zedaki ambushed Son Goku, Bulma Brief and Oolong in order to steal their money and capsules. After fighting Goku to a draw, Yamcha returned to their camp later that night and learned of the Dragon Balls and their ability to grant a wish. After a series of failed attempts at stealing the Dragon Balls, Zedaki followed them on their journey and grew fond of Bulma in the process. Zedaki eventually came to their aid after Emperor Pilaf had five of the Dragon Balls stolen and, he, along with the others, were soon captured while trying to take them back. The gang was able to escape after Goku transformed into a Great Ape and started to destroy the castle, which forced Yamcha to save Bulma's life, who was pinned underneath some rubble, from the now out of control Goku. Subsequently, Zedaki, with help from the others managed to force Goku into reverting into his normal form by squeezing his tail. Yamcha and Bulma then began a relationship while the rest of the gang went their separate ways. Biography Early life Yamcha Zedaki was born on March 20 in c. 727 to parents who died when he was a teenager. After being orphaned, Zedaki, along with a cat named Puar, lived with his grandparents in a small village in the Diablo Desert. By the age of seventeen years old, Yamcha had become a bandit that robbed travelers who passed through. Search for the Dragon Balls In 746, Zedaki ambushed Son Goku, Bulma Brief and Oolong in order to steal their money and capsules. After being challenged by Goku, they fought, with Yamcha using his signature technique, the Wolf Fang Fist, seemingly knocking Goku out. However, it only injured Goku. However, Goku started to have the disadvantage after he started getting hungry, which drained his power. As Yamcha was about to defeat Goku, he spotted Bulma, which distracted him, and then made his retreat. Yamcha returned to their camp that night and, while spying on them, not only learned of the Dragon Balls and their ability to grant a wish, but also saw a naked Bulma in the shower. He then decided to steal their Dragon Balls and make a wish to overcome his nervousness around women, as he dreamt of getting married. He and his companion Puar broke into the group's van that night to do so, but were foiled when the orbs under the sheet which Yamcha thought were Dragon Balls were actually the breasts of a still nude and sleeping Bulma, causing him to leave in a daze. Zedaki attacked again the following day, by knocking over the group's van with a panzer faust, but was again challenged by Goku and retreated when Goku damaged his vanity by knocking one of his teeth out. Yamcha's attack to the wagon had still done its damage as Goku's group was forced to leave it behind and walk. As Shu had earlier planted a bomb in the van which exploded shortly after it was abandoned, Yamcha's actions had inadvertently saved Goku. Personality and traits Yamcha Zedaki was quick-witted, brave, noble and was noted for his sense of humor. When he first met Goku, Yamcha was a deadly warrior who in large part feared nothing, but was nervous around women. From a young age Zedaki expressed a strong desire to get married, which was the reason why he wanted to cure his nervousness around women. He also expressed excitement at the thought of starting a family. After befriending Goku and the rest of the Dragon Ball Gang, he became very caring and considerate of the people he protected. He was a courageous warrior who strove to be the best, but never seemed to be able to reach this status, a fact that appeared to plague him. Zedaki had a great network of information, such as recognizing Goku's Power Pole as Grandpa Gohan's during their first fight. He was a huge fan of the World Martial Arts Tournament and had always wanted to compete and someday win. This was how he had knowledge of famous fighters like Grandpa Gohan, Monster Carrot, Bacterian and King Chappa. Whenever the tournament date neared, Yamcha would always go through vigorous training and invent a new technique like the Blinding Wolf Fang Fist, Neo Wolf Fang Fist and the Spirit Ball. He was the second fighter in the Dragon Ball Gang to learn the Kamehameha. He showed great pride in defending Earth from the Saiyans, willing to put his life on the line to stop them, which he ultimately did. He also prepared himself for an extended period of time to do battle with the Cyborgs. After being nearly killed by Dr. Gero, he took on more of a support role and elected to focus extra time on raising his daughter. Despite this fact, he continued training and remained a trusted ally and would fight on occasion when needed. Yamcha was also on good terms with Bulma's son Trunks, whom saw him like an uncle. Zedaki continually reassured Trunks that his father really loved him when he was unsure about it. Some of his hobbies included grappling and baseball. Yamcha would even attempt to become a professional baseball player prior to the Saiyan invasion. Zedaki enjoyed eating noodles and was considered a good cook by his friends, especially Goku. Relationships Friendships Romances Bulma Brief After returning from the dead, Yamcha learned of a daughter he had fathered years before with another woman during his on-again off-again relationship with Bulma. His prior promiscuity caused Bulma to break up with him for good, though they remained friends. After the two split, she ended up with Vegeta, which frustrated him. However, after seeing Vegeta's emotional reaction to Trunks' death, Yamcha forgave him and was later seen being friendly with Vegeta. Anacaona When Shenron asked for a wish after the Cell Games had concluded, Yamcha jokingly proposed he wish for a necklace for his girlfriend. Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Gang members Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Criminals Category:Turtle School students Category:Con-artists